Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{3}{4}-1\dfrac{3}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {1} - {\dfrac{3}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{3}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{3}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{12}{16}-\dfrac{3}{16}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{9}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{9}{16}$